beauty_and_the_beast_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Befriending Hubie and the Servants/Be Our Guest
(Later, back at the East Wing, all was quiet. Then Olivia and Marina opened the door calmly and peeked. After seeing the coast is clear, they motioned their friends) Olivia and Marina: (Whispering) All clear. (They exit the room and walked out quietly. Suddenly, as they walked, Marina bumped into a familiar mutant penguin and she and the others gasped while he hushed them) Olivia: (Whispering) What do you want?! Buttercup: (Whispering) Don't you dare tell...! Mutant penguin: (Whispering) I'm not telling him. (Whispering timidly) I was just gonna ask you to come down and eat by yourselves if it'll make you, well.... Comfortable. (The group got surprised calmly) Blossom: (Whispering) Really? Bubbles: (Whispering) Are you sure? Brick: (Whispering) You're not making it up, are you? Mutant penguin: (Whispering) Yes on the first and second questions. No on both the third question. Ace: (Whispering) Well.... Starlight: (Whispering) What makes you different from him? Mutant penguin: (Whispering) Well, we're, technically.... Marina: (Whispering) Opposites? Mutant penguin: (Whispering) I guess you could say that. (The group slowly softened a bit after he said that) Mutant penguin: (Whispering) If any of you take a closer look at me, you must answer me, here and now, that you honestly believe me. (A short pause, then Marina calmly took a closer look at him. After gazing at each other's eyes quietly, she spoke up) Marina: (Whispering and shrugging) You may appear to be a monster. (The mutant penguin looked on hopefully) Marina: (Whispering) But I guess I'll believe you. (Olivia and the group, seeing this, softened even more) Olivia: (Whispering) Come to think of it, You are different from your brother. Which is why you never lost your temper at us. So I'll believe you as well. Group: (Whispering and nodding) Yeah. (The mutant penguin smiled softly, glad to see that they'll trust him. Then he held his clawed flipper/hand out to Marina) Mutant penguin: (Whispering) Care to walk to the kitchen with me? (Hesitating a little at first, Marina gathered her courage and slowly took his clawed flipper/hand with a gentle smile) Marina: (Whispering) Okay. Olivia: (Whispering) We were getting hungry and decided to sneak out and get a bite to eat anyway. Mutant penguin: (Whispering and smiling softly) How ironic. Marina: (Whispering) Come to think of it, I also now feel guilty that none of us don't even know what your name is. (The mutant penguin smiled softly) Mutant penguin: (Whispering) Hubie. Marina: (Whispering) Excuse me? (The mutant penguin, now known as Hubie, answered again) Hubie: (Whispering) My name is Hubie. Olivia's group: (Whispering) Hubie, huh? Hubie: (Whispering) I know. It kind of sounds dumb like my father says before when he was alive, but my mother gave me that name back when she was alive as well. Marina: (Whispering) Actually, I don't think that name's dumb. It's cute. (Hubie chuckled lightly and Marina chuckled lightly in return. Suddenly, Billy's stomach growled and they realized what they should be doing now) Marina: (Whispering) Oh, right! A bite to eat. Hubie: (Whispering) Care to join me? (Olivia's group and even Marina nods with smiles) Olivia's group: (Whispering) Yes. (Then with that, they walked together towards the stairs, passing by Tiana and Naveen playfully cooing with each other at a curtained area) Tiana: (Playfully) Oh, no! Naveen: (Playfully) Oh, yes! Tiana: (Giggling) Oh, no! Naveen: (Suave-like) Oh, yes, yes! Tiana: (Giggling) Easy with the mucus secretion, Naveen. Naveen: (Suave-like) You can count on me. (Just when they kissed, they noticed Olivia's group walking and got surprised) Naveen: Farliforlonza! They emerged! (Tiana noticed Hubie with them and got happy) Tiana: And they're not the only ones! (Points at Hubie) Look! (Naveen noticed as well and got happy) Naveen: On second thought! Achidanza! Tiana: Looks like Hubie found himself love after all! Naveen: (Happily) Yes! (Glumly) But the Master.... Tiana: (Suddenly glum) Yeah. (They smiled again) Naveen: But regardless...! Tiana: Come on! (They hurry ahead. At the stairs, Olivia's group and Hubie approached the kitchen quietly, with Marina and Hubie talking normally now since the coast is all clear even more) Marina: You truly are a gentleman. Hubie: Thank you. (They near the kitchen door. In the kitchen, Fujito and Granmamare were placing Ponyo in what appeared to be a cupboard full of goldfish) Granmamare: Come on, Ponyo. Into the cupboard with your older sisters. Ponyo: (Yawning) But I'm not sleepy. Granmamare: Yes, you are. Ponyo: (Falling asleep) No, I'm not. (She then finally fell asleep slowly as Granmamare closed the cupboard door. Then a normal-like black-furred cat with a bulldog-like face named Pete started complaining as Granmamare and Fujimoto helped him and the other servants clean up) Pete: I work and slave all day on this stuff, and for what? A great stupendous masterpiece, now going to waste! Ed: Aw, don't look down. (Double D nodded as she put the teapot up) Double D: It's been a long night for all of us. Eddy: (Frowns) If you ask me, she, her sister, and friends were just being stubborn. (He threw the napkin into the cupboard) Eddy: I mean, he did say "please." Fujimoto: Well, that is true. (As Granmamare spoke next, Olivia's group and Hubie came in) Granmamare: If the Master doesn't control his temper, he and Hubie'll never break the.... (Just then, the Eds noticed Olivia's group and Hubie before turning to them) Double D: Splendid to see you up and about at this hour. (Eddy got surprised upon seeing Hubie and Marina holding each other's hands) Eddy: Wow, Hubie. You must've took a crazy brave move to get them to come out. Hubie: Well, actually.... Eddy: Yeah, yeah. Double D: We haven't introduced ourselves. (They introduce themselves) Eddy: I am Eddy, head of the household. Ed: Hello! I am Ed! Double D: My name is Edd with two Ds. But you can call me Double D. (Then, two familiar frogs rushed in, with Naveen holding Olivia's hand and bumping Eddy a foot away while Tiana shook Marina's hand) Eddy: (Annoyed) And this is Naveen and his wife, Tiana. Naveen: A pleasure meeting someone as lovely as you. Tiana: Nice to meet you all. Eddy: (Shoves Naveen) If there's anything we can do.... Just ask. (Naveen quickly got behind the hyena before kicking him) Hubie: Anyway, as I was saying, I actually was gonna convince them to come out and eat by themselves when they bumped into me. Double D: Wait! You mean...? Arturo: Well, we are getting kinda hungry. Marina: And I decided to let Hubie eat with us as a reward for kindly escorting us here. (Hubie blushed a bit with a soft smile, glad to hear Marina inviting him to eat with her and Olivia's group. The servants looked excited before Granmamare spoke to everyone as Fujimoto woke Ponyo and her siblings up) Granmamare: Hear that? They're hungry. Double D: (Happily) And the best part from what I'm seeing, Hubie is gonna be eating with them. Fujimoto: (To Pete) Start the fire. (The chubby cat started up the fire in the oven) Fujimoto: (To Granmamare) Start the dishes and prepare everything, darling. Granmamare: I will. Eddy: (Through gritted teeth) Remember what the Mouse King said! Fujimoto: Now, come on. Granmamare: We're not letting these people go hungry. Eddy: (Groans) All right. Fine. Get them glasses of water, little snacks, and that's it! (Naveen, Tiana, Ed, and Double D looked annoyed as they walked over to Eddy) Ed: Aw, come on, Eddy! Have a heart! Please? Tiana: And besides, they're not prisoners, they're our guests, especially this girl mouse and her girl penguin sister. Naveen: We should make them feel welcome here. Double D: They have a point. (The four then turned to the group as they and Hubie escorted them to the dining room) Naveen: Right this way, uh.... Olivia: Olivia Flaversham. Blossom: My name is Blossom. Buttercup: Buttercup. Bubbles: And I'm Bubbles! Powerpuff Girls: And we're called the Powerpuff Girls. Brick: I am Brick. Boomer: Boomer. Butch: I'm Butch. Rowdyruff Boys: We're called the Rowdyruff Boys. Adagio: My name is Adagio Dazzle. Aria: Aria Blaze. Trixie: I'm Trixie. Sonata: I am Sonata Dusk. Starlight: Mine's Starlight Glimmer. Dazzlings: And we're the Dazzlings. Ace: I'm Ace D. Copular. But just call me Ace. Snake: Mine isssss Ssssssanford D. Ingleberry, but everyone callssssss me Ssssssnake, gotsssss it? Servants, except Eddy: (Nods) Understood. Arturo: My name is Arturo de la Guerra, but you can call me either Li'l Arturo or Arturo, okay? Okay. Billy: Duh, my name is William W. Williams, but just call me either Big Billy or Billy. (Grubber blew a bunch of raspberries) Tiana: What's with the raspberries? Can't he...? Ace: Nope. Can't talk. Just communicates through raspberries. Naveen: Then what did he say? Ace: He said "My name is Grubber J. Gribberish, but just call me Grubber. And Ace and us consist the Gangreen Gang." (A short pause) Ace: That's what he said. Hubie: (To Marina) And you are...? Marina: My name is Marina. Nice to meet you all of you, Hubie, servants. Hubie: (Chuckles lightly) Your name is beautiful, Marina. And everyone else's names are either pretty and/or cool. Aria: You really are nice.... For a mutant penguin. Eddy: (Worried) Well, if you're having dinner, then keep it down. If the Master finds out about it, he's going to yell at us! Naveen: Of course, of course. But what's dinner.... Without some music? (The hyena realized before Naveen let go of the door. Then, Eddy was hit before he was hurled into the air into a pastry) Eddy: (While flying through the air) MUSIC?! (In the dining room, as Olivia's group arrived, Naveen came onto the table with Tiana and Double D holding a metal plate and Ed shining a light from a flashlight on it from the metal plate to reflect it onto Naveen like a spotlight) Hubie: Care to take it away, Naveen? Naveen: (To Hubie) Gladly. (To the group) Bonjour, and welcome, ladies and gentlemen. It is with deepest pleasure and greatest pride that I welcome you tonight. (Then, a top hat with a stick were tossed to him before he caught it before the chairs were given to the group and Hubie) Naveen: And now, we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair, as the dining room proudly presents.... Your dinner. (The group watched as he began to sing) Naveen: Be, our, guest Be our guest Put our service to the test Tie your napkin around your neck, guys And we'll provide the rest (He and Hubie then pulled up a tray with Marina tasting the gray stuff, grinning) Naveen: Soup du jour Hot hors d'oeuvres Well, we only live to serve Try the gray stuff, it's delicious Marina: Mmmm. Naveen: Don't believe me? Ask the dishes They can sing, they can dance After all, guys, this is France And the dinner here is never second best (He then handed each a restaurant-like menu, which they read) Naveen: Go on, unfold your menu Take a glance, and then you'll Be our guest Ouí'', our guest''' Be our guest (Then, various animal servants brought each entree to each of them starting with Olivia) Servants: Beef ragout Cheese soufflé Pie and Pudding en flambé (Eddy poked his head out of the huge pie, but ended up fainting when Ed used a lighter to send it ablaze, only turning him charred black) Naveen: We'll prepare and serve with flair A culinary cabaret You're alone and you're scared But the banquet's all prepared No one's gloomy or complaining While the goldfish are entertaining We tell jokes, I do tricks With my own candle sticks Servants, except Eddy: And it's all in perfect taste that you can bet Come on and lift your glass You've won your own free pass to be our guest Naveen: If you're stressed It's fine dining we suggest Servants, except Eddy: Be our guest Be our guest Be our guest (Eddy, who had gotten out of the pie, cleaned himself before noticing every servant singing, and tried to hush them. He tried dragging Donald away, but the spotlight hit him, forcing him to let go of him) Naveen: Life is so unnerving For a servant who's not serving (The hyena smiled nervously, trying to walk away, but Naveen held him in place) Naveen: He's not whole without a soul to wait upon Eddy: (Angrily through gritted teeth) Get off! Naveen: Ah, those good old days when we were useful Suddenly, those gold ol' days are gone (Eddy noticed Mickey and Minnie using salt for snow effect before rolling his eyes and sighing in agitation) Naveen: Ten years, things got rusty Needed so much more than dusting We needed exercise, chance to use our skills (He accidentally stepped on Eddy's foot, then let his foot let Eddy go, making him fly and scream. The hyena's head was then stuck in gelatin, trying to get out of it, much to his annoyance) Naveen: Most days, we just lay around the castle (That was when Naveen prepared to jump) Naveen: Flabby, fat and lazy You walked in and ups-a-daisy (He then jumped on the spoon with the gelatin on it, causing Eddy to fly and scream again. In the kitchen, Granmamare and Fujimoto were helping the animal servants inside) Granmamare: It's a guest, it's a guest Sake's alive, well I'll blessed Wine's been poured and thank the Lord I've had the napkins freshly pressed Fujimoto: With dessert, they'll want tea Granmamare: And my dear, that's fine with me While the goldfish do their soft shoeing The tea'll be bubbling, it'll be brewing (The shark and dolphin then noticed a spot on the teapot) Granmamare: It'll get warm, piping hot Fujimoto: Heaven's sake, is that a spot? Granmamare: Clean it up We want the company impressed (They cleaned the spot before placing it on the cart. The shark and dolphin with Ponyo pushed the cart into the dining room) Granmamare and Fujimoto: We've got a lot to do (They stopped the cart when they were near Olivia first before Granmamare poured the tea as Eddy was helped up with Double D) Granmamare and Fujimoto: Is it one lump or two? For you our guests (The tea was mixed with sugar before Ponyo gave it to her as Eddy, after Double D gave him a reassuring smile and nod, calmed down and started to join in the fun) Servants, except Eddy: They're our guests Eddy: They're our guests Ed and Double D: They're our guests Servants: Be our guests Be our guest Our command is your request It's been years since we had anybody here And we're obsessed With your meal, with your ease Yes, indeed, we aim to please (Then, all the servants formed a chorus line) Servants: While the candlelight's still blowing Let us help you, we'll keep going (Everyone stepped aside, revealing Naveen and a small Taj Mahal model and then Eddy bursts out, wearing a turban, who began singing) Servants and even Eddy: Course by course (Naveen then placed the hat on himself as everyone, even Eddy, formed a chorus line once more) Servants: One by one 'Till you shout "Enough, I'm done" (The group watched in amazement as a chandelier lifted down from the ceiling and five feet above the table with more animal servants dancing on it) Servants: Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest Tonight you'll prop your feet up But for now, let's eat up (The servants did a grand finale dance) Servants: Be our guest Be our guest Be our guest Please be our guest (At the conclusion of the song, Eddy was dancing his heart out before Naveen shoved him aside for a finishing pose and his turban fell off. When it was done, the servants and a recovered Eddy bowed while Hubie and the group applauded) Hubie: Did you like it? Marina: Like it? My sister, friends, and I loved it! Ace: That was awesome! Buttercup: Yeah! And the song was catchy even! Olivia: My goodness. We all haven't seen a show like that in all our life. (The servants, except Tiana, Naveen, and the Eds left to begin cleaning up as Eddy bowed, trying to take the credit and Naveen placed aside the hat and cane) Eddy: Thank you, thank you. Such an excellent show. Ed: (Giggling) And you said to keep quiet! Eddy: (Through gritted teeth with a smile) Shut up, Ed. (Double D then looked at his watch) Double D: My goodness. Look at the time. Now it's off to bed. Off to bed. Marina: Oh, My sister, friends, and I couldn't possibly go to bed now. Hubie: Too excited to sleep? Marina: We're too excited to even think about sleeping. Olivia: It is our first time in an enchanted castle. Eddy: (Chuckles sheepishly) Enchanted? Now who said anything about the mansion being enchanted? (He chucked sheepishly more before turning to Naveen, shouting angrily) Eddy: It was you, wasn't it?! (The two began to fight before Tiana, Ed, and Double D pushed them aside, trying to break them apart) Double D: Please, calm down, the both of you. Ed: I think you're exaggerating a bit. (However, the frog and the hyena fought once more) Tiana: Oh dear. Olivia: And we actually figured out it was an enchanted castle ourselves. Trixie: Yeah, so stop. (When the fight stopped, Naveen was biting Eddy's leg and Eddy was strangling Naveen. The two, realizing, quickly stopped fighting, released each other, stood up, and fixed themselves) Tiana: (Gratefully) Thank you for breaking up the fight with us. Olivia's group: Don't mention it. Marina: We would like to look around, if it's okay with Hubie. (To Hubie) Right? Hubie: (Nods) Of course. That's fine with me. Naveen: (Agreeing) Why not? (They, Double D, Tiana, and Ed began to show them around. However, Eddy yanked Naveen back to him) Eddy: Naveen, Hubie, that's not a good idea. (Quietly) We can't have them going around in certain places, if you know what I mean. (Realizing, Hubie agreed) Hubie: Oh, yeah. That's right. (Noticing that conversation, Olivia's group went up to Hubie and Eddy hopefully) Olivia: Maybe Hubie and you would like to show us around. Arturo: I bet you guys know this place like the back of your hand. Eddy: (Looks at them in concern) Well, actually.... (Gives in happily) Yes, I do. Hubie, will you do the honors of showing them the castle with us? Hubie: Goodness glaciers! Really? Marina: I bet with you and the servants present here as our escorts, you can show us. (Hubie thought it over and smiled softly) Hubie: You know what? You're right. We'll give you a little tour and then bedtime. Servants: Yeah. Olivia's group: Okay. (Then with that, Naveen, Tiana, Ed, Double D, Eddy, and Hubie began to lead Olivia's group out of the dining room to give them a tour of the castle) '''''Coming up: Olivia's group's curiosity got the better of them when they wander into a certain forbidden area and get scared off by the Mouse King's anger. Then they try to escape, only to be ambushed by a certain evil wolf species in the woods and then get rescued by not only Hubie, but also his certain guilt-ridden bigger mouse brother. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanmakes Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies